Communication networks, such as fiber-optic networks, cellular networks, broadband wireless networks, provide data communication channels for computing systems (e.g., a computer, a tablet, a smartphone) to communicate data and information (e.g., text, images, videos, website content, etc.). A communication network graph may have a number of communication connections connecting a number of nodes (e.g., a house, a building, a town) in the network graph. Each communication connection provides a data transmission capacity between the nodes connected by the communication connection. Each connected node may generate a data flow along the communication connection and create values for both network users and content providers.